Races
There are currently four races to choose from. You can choose your race on tutorial island, however it costs 1000 Sovereigns to change your race at a later stage. *Human *Ghoul *Dwarf *Elves Human The Human race receives additional fishing abilities. 'Fishing' Player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fishes they reel in. Chance and quality of items increase as Fishing skill is leveled up! There is a 6.67% to 33.33% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment and odds of said item being enchanted depends on Fishing level and Treasure Hunter Tier. Ghoul The Ghoul race receives additional Acrobatics abilities. 'Acrobatics' 'Active Abilities' 'Graceful Roll' Hold down shift to activate. This ability has much greater chance of success than roll and protects more from damage. 'Passive Abilities' 'Roll' Allows the player a chance to take less damage during a fall. 'Dodge' Gives the player a chance to halve the damage taken in combat. Elves Active Abilities 'Green Terra' Right-clicking while holding a hoe activates Green Terra. Effects while activated: Chance to get 3x drops from harvesting plants. 100% chance to convert the following blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory by left-clicking the blocks: *Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone *Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick *Dirt into Grass 'Green Thumb' An active ability that turns blocks into their plant-related counterparts. Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding seeds, however it has a low trigger chance unlike Green Terra, and the seeds will be consumed even if it fails. When successful, using Seeds on Cobblestone turns it into Mossy Cobblestone Smooth Stone Brick turns it into Mossy Stone Brick Dirt turns it into Grass Block 'Shroom Thumb' An active ability that turns dirt & grass into mycelium. Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding red or brown mushrooms, the mushrooms will be consumed even if the ability fails. Passive Abilities 'Instant Wheat-Regrowth' When harvesting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance for the player to instantly re-plant the wheat.The growth stage of the planted wheat is based on Herbalism level. This skill does not require seeds to trigger, nor will it consume the seeds in inventory. 'Farmer's Diet' Your past experience with growth hormones has taught you how to get the most out of your food. This passive skill increases the amount of hunger herbalism foods restore as your Herbalism level increases. 'Hylian Luck' Hylian Luck gives players a passive chance to find treasures. Drops are rewarded when breaking: *Grass *Saplings *Dead Bushes *Flowers *Flower Pots Grass/Saplings/Dead Bushes drop Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, or Cocoa. Flowers drop potatoes, carrots, or apples. Flower pots break Emeralds, Diamonds, or Gold Nuggets. You have a 1% chance at level 100 for this drop to occur every time this block is broken, The chance goes up by 1% every 100 levels, so at level 1000% you'd have a 10% chance for the drop to occur. ---- Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops. Dwarf Active Abilities 'Super Breaker' Super Breaker, while activated (by right-clicking with a pickaxe in hand), will add Efficiency V on your pickaxe, for a period of time depending on your mining level. If your pickaxe already had an Efficiency enchantment, 5 levels will get added to the pickaxes previous enchantment. The duration of the skill starts at 2 seconds, increases by 1 second every 50 levels, up to 22 seconds at level 1000. Cool down time is 240 seconds by default unaffected by level. This ability also allows you to triple the chance of getting double drops. 'Blast Mining' Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining is done with TNT and Flint & Steel. This ability is activated by crouching and lighting TNT with a Flint & Steel. At higher levels the player will recieve Triple drops and no debris. As the amount of drops gained from the explosion increases with your Mining level, so does the radius of the explosion. Damage taken by TNT lit with this ability is decreased, but not negated. Note that normally TNT drops 30% debris. Also, the blast radius of TNT increases at levels 250, 500, 750, and 1000. Passive Abilities 'Double Drops' Each time you level up in mining you get a 0.1% chance of getting 2 drops with every mine of an ore. For example, a level 500 miner will have a 50% chance to get a double drop from one ore! Double drops works on all materials that are gathered fastest with a pickaxe. (Stone, Ore, etc) Experience Table